I Will Always Be Here For You
by Phantom1510
Summary: Danny and Tucker are found killed from a ghost accident, Sam is so sad to lose he new boyfriend that she tries to commit suicide but someone stops her...........


_**I don't own Danny Phantom**_

_

* * *

__Chapter 1: Sam's Pain._

I was a normal day, but for some strange reason it didn't seem like it to 14 year old Sam Manson. As she walked down the street to her school, Casper High, she could feel a pain flowing through her stomach like a waterfall. She couldn't tell if it was fear or nervousness, but what was there to fear. There was nothing to be Nerves about, it was school. She continued to walk as she felt the pain getting stronger and stronger as if you were sticking your hand under the hot water as it got hotter and hotter. She had been feeling this pain for about a week now but only when she was walking to school alone. If her mom dropped her off or she walked with her friends she was fine. Normally she would reach the school and feel much better.  
Sam walked up to the school and looked around for her friends, she could feel her stomach settling down. Sam spotted her Best friend Danny Fenton, who was also 14. Wondering where Tucker Foley, her 14 year old best friend, was, she asked Danny. She looked around Danny searching for Tucker. Danny put on a smile and said "Tucker is sick, How are you feeling Sam?" Sam looked up at her Best Friend, Smiled, and said "Fine." Sam and Danny headed into the school. Sam's Stomach had felt much better, it always did after she talked to Danny or Tucker. Sam and Danny walked into the school and up to there lockers.  
Danny's first class was English with Mr.Lanser, the Vic principal. Sam and Danny's first 4 Classes were together, English,  
Math, History, and biology.

After about 10 minutes of talking to Danny Sam felt the pain coming back to her stomach. Sam had to sit down, so she did on the floor. "Sam are you ok?" Danny asked looking down at Sam who was laying on the hallway floor in pain. Sam looked up at Danny and a small smile came across her face. Danny looked down and held out his hand, "Lets get you to the nurses office"  
Sam and Danny walked down the hallway of Casper high to the nurses office. Sam went in and Danny waited Patently outside the office door for Sam. After waiting for about 10 minuets the nurse walked out and said "I am going to send Sam home, so you can heed to class." Danny quickly said "Is Sam Ok?" The Nurse turned around and smiled at Danny "She is Fine." "That's Great"  
Danny said as he picked up his books and heated for class. Danny had gotten through the 5 classes before lunch fine, but when lunch came Danny was alone wondering about Sam. Then out of no where someone walks up to Danny. Danny not knowing who it is says "Leave me alone I having a bad day" The person sets down next to Danny and Says "why what Happen?" Danny looked up to find Tucker. "Where did you come from Tuck?" Danny asked as a smile came across his face. "I was at the doctors." Tucker said setting his tray of food on the table. Danny and Tucker ate there lunch talking about the homework assignment. After lunch Danny was still was worried about Sam. "Hey Tuck I am going to check on Sam ok." Danny said as he put his books into his locker. Tucker shook his head. Danny locked up at his friend and said "what?". Tucker replied "You know what lover boy." Danny looked around as if he had no idea what Tucker meant." I know you like Sam." Tucker said smiling at Danny. Danny had a big sigh and said "Is it that obvious?" Tucker looked up at him and said "No not really you just blush when she talks to you that's all." Tucker said starting to laugh. "do you think she knows?" Danny asked a little worried "No probably not." Tucker said smiling and trying to hold back the eager to laugh. Danny looked up at Tucker nodded his head and left for class.

After school Danny walked over to Sam's house to see how she was doing. When he got there he was surprised to see Sam answer the door, Normally when she is sick her parents will not let her do anything aseptically answer the door. Sam was also wearing jeans and a blue and black T-shirt. "Sam your still sick aren't you?" Danny said noticing she was not wearing all black. "no Danny I'm fine I just kind of wanted to ware something else for a change. Is that okay?" Sam said closing the door behind Danny.  
"Yeah that's fine Its just weird I haven't seen you ware anything besides black or purple since second grade." Danny said smiling with a slight chuckle. "Yeah I know." Sam said sitting down on her couch. "Are you ok Sam? Why did you leave school early?" Danny asked in deep concern. Sam looked at Danny and smiled "I'm fine Danny I just...I don't know." Sam said not wanting Danny to worried about her. "What Sam are you ok?" Danny asked looking scared and in pain at the same time Sam thought he looked like he had been stabbed with a needle but Sam knew he was ok. "I'm fine Danny the when I went to the doctor's he said I was suffering form deprecation I'm not to sure why though." Danny looked at Sam as if she had gone nuts "Deprecation?" Danny said "Why would you be depressed?" Danny asked looking at Sam "I don't know I'm happy not sad or mad I feel fine." Sam said smiling at Danny.

**

* * *

****Hope you liked it please review.**


End file.
